


then we fell asleep in the car (until the bumps woke me up in your grip)

by greedytongue (ohboylondon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 y/o lou, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, harry's like 30, harry's married to cara, louis has a filthy mouth, louis is the babysitter, so 11 year difference, tags are lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboylondon/pseuds/greedytongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is married and louis is the babysitter. they fuck in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then we fell asleep in the car (until the bumps woke me up in your grip)

**Author's Note:**

> seen a post on larrystylinsmut and decided to write this. that's it. enjoy.
> 
> potion approaching, arctic monkeys.
> 
> warning for excessive use of fuck, and, & lotta commas bc i'm weird.
> 
> ******holy shit i logged into my email after fuck all months and i kinda feel like poop for saying that i'm not going to be writing for the one direction community anymore. sorry for the let down. i'm just shocked people still read this tbh******

oh, for fuck sake, not again.  


harry comes home to cara in the driveway, a handful of cash, and a familiar boy right in front of her. he sits in his car as he parks curbside, simply watching.  


that's it. watching. that's all he can do with this boy.  


his name is louis and he's the prettiest fucking thing harry's ever seen. apart from his wife- of course. obviously. clearly. duh.  


his features are dainty little things, though. his lips are pink and thin and always slightly chapped. his eyes, heart stopping blue, and his skin has tiny blemishes that make him more beautiful, if that's even possible.  


and, god. he's always got on low cut shirts and tight jeans. louis' chest is always tanned despite the shit weather in doncaster. and his thighs- good lord, they're sinful. they're the eighth wonder. they're muscular, thick, and harry's guilty of imagining his head between them.  


a tap of the glass scares him out of his thoughts, makes him jump and peek out to find cara grinning at him. with a roll of his eyes, he gets out, greets her with a kiss on the cheek and a murmur of hello, darling.  


when he straightens up, louis' still standing there with pink cheeks. so, so cute.  


"oh! harry," cara grabs his hand and kisses the back of it, "louis needs a lift home. his ride isn't coming tonight."  


"zayn decided that he'd rather study for some art history exam than give me rides, so.. if it isn't too much trouble?" louis bounces forward on his toes, hands clasped behind his back, and tilts his head as he smiles with a look that's too filthy to be innocent.  


harry shrugs his shoulders to be nonchalant but probably sounds to eager when he says, "yeah, yeah, of course."  


he kisses cara on the forehead and tells her to tell darcy and thomas that he'll be home soon. and then he hops in the front seat again, waits for louis to join him, and pulls away when both seat belts are fastened. safety and all that.  


they're about two minutes in before he feels a small, tiny hand on his thigh, sees a smirk from the corner of his eye. there's a squeeze, subtly rubbing, but harry doesn't comment because he wants to see how far this boy is willing to go.  


"you've got a beautiful wife, mr. styles." louis giggles as his hand moves higher. "pretty lips. but yours are better."  


harry schools his expression into a little smirk, turning the wheel down a street. "that so?" he gets a hum of approval. "thank you." always use manners.  


he feels louis press in close, over the gear shift and into his personal space, his mouth hovering near his shoulder- harry only spares him a small glance. "i'd like to feel them around my cock, if you'll have me."  


and, like. harry so did not choke on his tongue. he didn't swerve the vehicle. and he sure as shit didn't park at the first legal place he could find and kiss louis right on the mouth.  


except he did. so.  


his giant hands curl around the back of louis' head and pull him closer as their lips slide lazily against one another, spit smacking between the two. it's much softer than he intended, more intimate than he anticipated this would be. he presses his tongue against louis', smiles when he feels the boy's flicking his enthusiastically.  


fingers trail from harry's neck to his biceps, squeezing once before following the line of his arm, and tiny palms glide against the exposed skin of his wrists as louis slowly peels them away.  


they part slowly and harry might chase those bubblegum lips, but he'll never admit it. "do you wanna taste my cock, mr. styles?"  


harry nods so fast that his head could've fallen off. it's just, he was fine ignoring louis' heated looks he'd get when cara was paying him off. he was fine when he would occasionally see him around town. and, fuck. now that he's gotten a taste, it's like an instant addiction and he can't quit now.  


harry gets out of his seat and climbs through the back door, while louis simply tosses himself between the two front seats and flops backwards onto the row of three.  


shutting the door behind him, harry has to take a moment to admire the way louis looks so fucking small and cute with his jeans halfway down his thighs and cheeks already pink. his cock is hard in his boxers, a tiny patch of precum wetting the front, and he shuffles around on the seats so he can sit between the boy's legs.  


harry reaches a hand out, runs a tentative thumb over the line of his cock, feels it jump beneath his touch. "look even better without the boxers, if i do say so myself." louis' giggling again and fuck, if that isn't the cutest thing he's ever heard.  


he drags the waistband to his knees, then leans down and presses his lips to the soft part of his thigh. they're so, so smooth, freshly shaven and they feel so nice as he kisses, sucks a deep purple mark on the inside of both.  


"harry, for fucks sake, my cock." thin fingers thread through his curls and forcefully drag him up, making him smirk as his mouth bumps into the head of louis' cock. "let me fuck your mouth."  


"hope you don't use that language near my kids, lou," he grins fully then, hiding his smile on louis' hip. he bites the skin there as well, figuring why the fuck not.  


"just on naughty boys like you," and that has harry groaning as louis' cock is forced passed his lips.  


louis sighs from above him, curls his fingers tighter in his hair and starts a brutal rhythm of fucking harry's mouth. the weight of louis on his tongue has him bringing one hand down to his own dick and palming himself roughly, his eyes looking up at the boy. louis' got his eyes closed and his mouth dropped open, slack jawed and breathy whines escaping him.  


harry makes a point to hollow his cheeks and hum around the cock in his mouth, which earns him a hard shove down further, and he swallows around louis. "oh, god, fuck," louis' hips raise off the seat and his head is forced down, his nose pressing against the boy's tummy. louis comes down his throat, breathing heavily; harry's kind of choking. but in the good way.  


when louis let's go of his curls, harry slurps his way off the boy's cock before wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. he leans down and kisses louis chastely on the lips, just once, before moving the boy's feet off the seat and plopping himself down, immediately unbuttoning his own jeans.  


he can't help the moan of relief when his cock is free, when he gets a hand around it and tugs. harry vaguely hears a mumble of curses from beside him but all he can think of is the little breathy sounds louis made as he came, the way his cock felt on his tongue.  


louis' smaller, daintier hands pull at his wrists, pins them at his side, and louis throws a thigh over harry's lap, apparently jeans and boxers tossed somewhere else in the car. "you're gonna fuck me," he states as he looms over harry, "just like this. in the backseat, like a good daddy."  


harry's mind goes blank. he can only nod obediently and watch as louis grabs his hand and shoves three fingers in his mouth. his tongue traces the web between, his head bobs like he's sucking a cock, and harry's just really hard right now. louis- the cheeky fucker- manages to get harry's golden wedding band between his teeth and abruptly pulls it off, then slips it on his own before taking harry's fingers back into his mouth.  


louis slowly pulls off once they're dripping and guides the hand down to his hole. harry slides a finger inside as he leans up to kiss the boy on his lap. he fucks him lazily with one finger, then two and three; he scissors him open wide and sucks his tongue into his mouth just because.  


it's when louis pulls away, mumbling "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" under his breath, that harry complies and pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the bottom of his shirt. it seems like he doesn't even have time to breathe before louis' sinking down on his cock, hands gripping harry's shoulders as he whines.  


"hurts," he hears louis choke out before they're kissing again, with clashing teeth and twisting tongues. "so big, mr. styles." and louis' acting coy again, panting into his mouth. "feel so full, so fucking good, shit."  


harry feels dizzy himself. louis' so tight around his cock- a suffocating warmth that could probably make him cry. his hands brush along the line of louis' hips and arse and up his back and shoulders, massaging little circles as he tries to get himself under control.  


louis' breath hitches as he lifts himself up onto his knees, only to drop back down. the sound of their skin slapping together is so fucking erotic that harry can't handle it. "mr.- mr. styles," louis brings his hands to settle over harry's, squeezing them tight over his hips, "leave bruises. wanna feel you everywhere."  


harry chokes as louis starts properly fucking himself of his cock; he listens to the boy's request and tightens his grip on his hips, pressing to hard that the bruises will last a week. louis' fingers curl into his hair and pull as he lifts himself up and drops back down, his half hard dick bouncing between their chests.  


the dirty talk shouldn't have caught harry off guard, but it did, and he didn't realize how much he needed it in his life before now.  


"ooh, mr styles. fucking me so good, with that big, hard cock of yours. bet you're thinking of a wet cunt, huh. so filthy, fucking your kids' babysitter." louis wraps a fist around himself and starts to tug, tosses himself forward as he shivers. harry can't breathe, louis' so tight and warm and his words are being whispered in his ear; he can't take it. "cheating on your wife with some nineteen year old slut. so fucking disgusting, mr. styles. do you fuck all the babysitters, or just the boys?" fuck.  


harry can't help the blush that touches his cheeks, but he'll blame it on the sex, he decides as he starts to fuck his hips up into louis. "are you a closet faggot, mr. styles. oh, you are, look at you blush. naughty, naughty boy." he doesn't even know why he's getting off on this. it could be the way they're murmured so sweetly in his ear, or it's counterpart of the loud slap of skin on skin as harry meets louis' thrusts.  


"what would cara say if she seen you now? cock deep in my arse." harry tosses his head back, slams it on the headrest, and his eyes slip closed as he feels the heat curl in his stomach. "think she'd join in? i could fuck her tight cunt with my tongue as you fuck me. we could do it in your bedroom, right across from your kids. sleeping soundly as you fuck their babysitter."  


the thought of seeing his wife, all blonde hair and long legs, small hips and pale skin, and louis, who's small and compact and curvy and tan, together. fucking. licking each other out. harry moans out loud and bites into louis' neck as he reaches down to palm at louis' arse.  


"you're getting off on that, you really are fucked up." he knows, fuck, harry knows he's messed up. "don't you feel filthy? such a pervert, god."  


"yeah, yeah, 'm so filthy," harry isn't even thinking when he says it, just focused on louis and his wife and him fucking- it's too much, it's all too much.  


louis' pace falters as he pulls back, hands braced on harry's shoulders. he looks absolutely wrecked, cheeks damp and lips swollen. his cheeks are red and his hair is a mess, but harry wants nothing more than to kiss him all over. "gonna come for me? come inside my pretty arse."  


harry feels it clawing at his insides, the heat, his release, and louis' got one hand tugging and pulling at his nipples too, digging his nails in hard and flicking his thumb over the nub. it's all good, so fucking good. he can't breathe as he presses his face into louis' neck and grinds himself up into the boy. he can feel his cock jump as he comes inside louis, moaning outright as he feels louis tighten around him.  


he continues to thrust lazily in louis as they both come down, until his cock can't take the tight warmth of louis' arse and he's about to cry when he pulls out. louis is still panting, not moving from his lap, little breaths hitting the damp skin of his neck.  


harry rubs his hands under the back of louis' shirt as he kisses all the tan skin he can reach. "you taste like sunshine," he says offhandedly, flicking his tongue out to lick behind louis' ear.  


he can feel the happy smile from louis. "how sweet."  


it's a while later that his phone breaks up the nice silence they have. it's harry's and he jumps up, frantic to answer it. "'lo?"  


"get lost, babe? thomas is begging for his daddy to read him a bedtime story."  


harry face palms. "fuck, yeah. sorry, love. i got a little lost- who knew donny was this big?"  


"you're such a loser. hurry back, dinner's cold. love you."  


he mutters back the same before ending the call, and when he turns around, louis' got his boxers up his hips and is steadily pulling on his jeans. harry's only slightly saddened.  


"cara?"  


"yeah."  


♡♡  


the car ride is silent the rest of the way. louis seems a little tense, he doesn't want to push it, but before he can escape out the door, harry grips his wrist and pulls him close.  


"see you later, sunshine."

  


  


  


(but after he gets home, kisses cara and darcy and thomas, his smile is gone when he looks at his left hand and finds no glint of gold staring back at him)  
((fuck))

**Author's Note:**

> yup.


End file.
